


New Beginnings

by The_Anwarrior



Series: Priorities [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Honeymoon, Kinda smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anwarrior/pseuds/The_Anwarrior
Summary: Sara and Suvi arrive at their room. The honeymoon begins.





	New Beginnings

The women giggled in harmony with one another as Sara held onto both of their heels in one hand, and hanging onto Suvi’s hand with the other. Their bare feet patted across the ground as they trotted to their room for their stay. Neither of the women knew the time though they also didn’t seem to care. All they knew was that it was late- making for a good after party.

Ryder handed both pairs of heels to Suvi while opening the door and threw caution to the woman behind her. “Now remember, it’s two beds because of the angaran lifestyle, but I guarantee you it’s just us two this time.” She opened the door to introduce a room decorated with warm colors and scented like light vanilla.

Suvi gasped upon entering the room. She took in the warm yellow and orange colors, she picked up on the vanilla and felt a coziness take over. “Sara this is beautiful! Who knew the Angaran were so stylish.” She grinned.

“Considering Jaal’s Mothers made our dresses, I think we knew that.” Sara tossed a giggle and a lopsided grin towards her wife and watched her soak in the joy.

The Scot flashed two blue eyes to the blonde and smirked while making her way towards Sara’s direction. “True.”

Ryder noticed Suvi strutting over towards her and felt her heart pick up in Speed. Her eyes tracked over the redhead and visualized all sorts of scenarios she couldn’t wait to partake in. She licked her lips in view of the doctor and grew a devilish smile.

Suvi reached her destination and pressed her body into Sara’s, signaling she knew what she wanted. “It’s our honeymoon, you know?”

Sara offered a tight-lipped smile and nodded her head. “Yeah. Welp, you must be exhausted. You take the bed on the left, I’ll take the right.” She kissed Suvi on the top of her head and began to walk away.

The redhead playfully sneered at Sara’s jokes. She swatted at Ryder’s arm and grabbed it before she could escape. Suvi couldn’t help herself but laugh. Ryder’s jokes never failed to make her smile.

The Pathfinder swiveled around to meet Suvi’s gaze once again and tilted in an eyebrow. “What? I mean, what is there left to do, aren’t you tired?” She feigned the best frustrated tone she could to make her sound believable, but her smile broke through.

Doctor Anwar alluringly glared at the blonde in front of her and let her face fall. She knew all about how her wife loved to aggravate her, but this time Suvi wasn’t biting the bait. She shook her head innocently, but enough to make her message clear. “No Sara, I’m not tired.”

Message received. Ryder knew Suvi was tired because even she herself was tired. She could feel the ache in her bones and the bags beginning to form under her eyes. She didn’t care. They were both tired, just simply not tired enough to skip out on all the evening had to offer.

“Oh?” Sara huffed. Her faced picked up with a smirk that felt all too familiar. She ran her hand down Suvi’s arm and reached her hand to intertwine their fingers. Her lips gradually inched closer to Suvi’s as if it were instinct. “What do you propose we do, then?”

Riddled with anticipation, Suvi felt her heart launch off into a speed unknown. She moved in to join her lips with Sara’s before Sara was moving away.

Ryder slowly jerked back, dodging Suvi’s lips. The tilted grin formed once again while her baby blues met Suvi’s confusion. “Scrabble?”

Had it been any other occasion, Suvi would think it was funny, though with it being her honeymoon, it wasn’t. She scoffed and rolled her eyes all while dropping her arm from Sara’s waist and letting go of Sara’s hand. “Sara! This isn’t funny.”

“I know, I know.” Ryder admitted through her laughter. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m just nervous.”

“Nervous?” The redhead contorted her face, unable to hide her confusion. “We’ve done this a million times, why would you be nervous?”

The blonde felt an incoming of a vulnerable state- one she hated to be in. Ryder was too used to holding in her feelings, or even ignoring them completely. Growing up, her father was strict on her and her brother, never giving much chance to simply sit down and chat. Luckily, the little time she had with her Mother, away from all the training, seemed to make good practice for opening up.

“Ugh,” Sara groaned and looked around before speaking up. “I don’t know. I guess now that we’re married, that just makes everything so _real_ . It’s not playing anymore, it’s-” Ryder’s eyes widened at realizing what she had said as it came out of her mouth. “Not that I was ever just _playing_ with you. I mean now we just- ugh, Suvi forget it.” She plopped down on the bed and leaned back, sinking into the mattress.

The grin that grew upon Suvi’s cheeks was an indicator that not only was Sara not in trouble, but that she somehow said or did something right. “Aw, Sara!” The redhead scuffled over to her wife and sat down on the bed beside her.

Suvi loved to see Sara’s soft and sentimental side. With the wedding planning that had been going on, she had witnessed it much more than before. It made Sara a more relatable person. While dating the Pathfinder, it was like dating a perfect person. To the outside world, Sara was the protector, the defender of their lives and such. As Suvi had seen on the inside, Sara was very well put together. She had a great sense of humor, she was hardcore, fearless and strong. It was rare to see such a tenacious woman completely open up and expose her fears and dreams. It showed Suvi that Sara was just like any ordinary person, not just some souped-up legend.

“I know what you mean.” Doctor Anwar placed a gentle kiss on Sara’s temple and admired her beauty.

Ryder sat up and tried once more to better explain herself. “This is basically our new beginning. And since it’s our honeymoon, there’s all sorts of expectations that need to bed met, and i don’t know. I’m just being a baby.” She refrained from looking over to the redhead to hide her embarrassment.

“You are not!” Suvi scrambled back up to Sara and placed her arms around Sara’s. “I think it’s sweet and incredibly sexy that you care so much.”

The blonde flashed a sheepish smile over to her wife in a silent thank you.

“As for the expectations,” The Scot began and changed position to massage Sara’s shoulders. “The only expectations I have are to relax with my beautiful wife. To have fun, make memories, eat lots of food and drink lots of wine.” Suvi paused to lean over and kiss Sara on the cheek. “And I mean, I wouldn’t fuss if a few orgasms were thrown into the mix as well.” She giggled, causing Sara to do the same.

Still grinning, Sara reached her knees and turned around on the bed to face Suvi. “That sounds like a great idea.” She beamed. She matched her lips onto Suvi’s. It was soft at first; romantic, gentle and almost a bit timid. With time, it grew in depth along with the racing pace of their heartbeats.

Ryder pined for the delicate softness of Suvi’s lips. It was almost as they were made of silk. Her lips ran over her wife’s so smoothly, it drove her nuts. They each took minimal time to undress and find each other’s lips once again.

Sara ran her arm up Suvi’s back to pick her up and gently placed her on her back, never separating from the kiss. It was the first time Sara felt completely normal.

Since their time in Andromeda, the two had constantly been working non-stop. Even if there happened to be slow days, interviews still flooded their schedules, and Sara was always on call for emergencies. Ryder hadn’t felt as she did now since before their trip to Andromeda. She was nothing; she wasn’t a representative, she wasn’t the Pathfinder nor a legend. She was a wife, a goofy, fun-loving woman who fiercely needed connection and love. She was blessed to have a woman that helped her feel as such.

The redhead panted and couldn’t shake the smile that took over her flushed cheeks. “ _That_ was amazing.”

“yeah, it was.” Sara agreed and closed her eyes with a soft smile.

The smile never faded as Suvi further explained. “I mean it’s always great but that was- you’ve never done _that_ before.” She simpered with a hint of embarrassment over her cheeks.

She tilted her head over to Suvi and reciprocated the same grin. “Yeah, I know. I don’t know I guess I just wanted to try something different for you.” She shrugged and watched for her wife’s response.

“It- wow, Sara.” The scientist giggled and looked away to hide her flushed face. “It wasn’t just the feeling, either. But the way you looked as you took charge, the way you sounded, the way your body moved, ugh! And we always have fun, but I’ve never felt anything like that. I didn’t even know that was a thing!”

Sara found Suvi’s flustered demeanor adorable. She snickered at her reaction and continued to agree with her. “I didn’t either, but now that I know how much you like it, I’m glad it is.” She laughed.

Doctor Anwar scrambled to her knees and cling to Sara’s arm. “God, Sara. You sounded like such a fucking woman, it was unbelievably hot. I’ve never heard you sound like that.”

Ryder shifted to sit up and began to pull her hair back into her usual high ponytail. “I _was_ a fucking woman.” She chuckled. “And I guess the confidence of knowing no one can hear us kinda had a role in that.”

Both women came down from their high and opted for a glass of wine to celebrate their new marriage. The couple slipped into each of their robes as Ryder poured two glasses. She sauntered over to the edge of the bed where Suvi was sitting and joined her while handing her a glass.

Sara buried her focus in Suvi’s light blue eyes, mesmerized once again. She saw the future and all it had to offer in just one glance. She casually lifted her glass and offered a smile to her wife. “We haven’t had an easy story, but from here on out, we control it. We have numerous adventures awaiting us in the future and I’m blessed to have you with me on this journey. To new beginnings.”

Suvi resonated with each word Sara spoke. She lightly tapped the edge of Sara’s glass with her own and smiled. “New beginnings.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
